Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch and the position of the touch on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch. In the case of some touch sensing systems, a physical touch on the display is not needed to detect a touch. For example, in some capacitive-type touch sensing systems, fringing electrical fields used to detect touch can extend beyond the surface of the display, and objects approaching near the surface may be detected near the surface without actually touching the surface.
Capacitive touch sensor panels can be formed by a matrix of substantially transparent or non-transparent conductive plates (e.g., touch electrodes) made of materials such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO). It is due in part to their substantial transparency that some capacitive touch sensor panels can be overlaid on a display to form a touch screen, as described above. Some touch screens can be formed by at least partially integrating touch sensing circuitry into a display pixel stackup (i.e., the stacked material layers forming the display pixels).
In some cases, parasitic or stray capacitances can exist between the touch electrodes used for sensing touch on the touch sensor panels, and other components of the devices in which the touch sensor panels are included, which can be referenced to a chassis or earth ground. These parasitic or stray capacitances can introduce errors and/or offsets into the touch outputs of the touch sensor panels, and can therefore degrade touch sensing dynamic range. Therefore, it can be beneficial to reduce or eliminate such parasitic or stray capacitances.